A True Hero
by SpitKill
Summary: A day that has tainted American History this is what happened when 5 demigods were there when it happened. They are not actual demigods in this story T for Violence and mild swearing


**(A/N) There was an event with in our life times that shaped the very face of the United States of America. This is going to my version when our familiar demigod was there. Original Story the demigods in this story are not demigods.**

**A True Hero**

It was my first time on a plane. You see I am deathly afraid of heights, but me and my girlfriend were going to San Francisco a for some architecture show for the weekend. My girlfriend Annabeth Chase, she fly's all the time so she is trying to reassure me as we are waiting to get on our plane.

The Voice came over the Intercoms, "FLIGHT # 93 is now boarding."

I was to the point I was shaking Annabeth took my hand and tells me, "Percy calm down million of flights go a year you hardly hear of any of the flights going out of control."

I agreed and we started walking through the tunnel. I was looking around feeling a bit paranoid then out of the corner of my eye I saw 3 men that looked like they were trying to get onto the plane. Very suspicious looking I might add. I tried to get Annabeth's attention but when I did they were out of sight. I sighed knowing it was probably nothing anyways.

We get on the plane and the take off was the only bad thing. I'm not going to lie though that take off was brutal I was shaking so bad and my ears were popping something I never wish to do again. About thirty minutes into the fight I got up and decided to walk around the flight was supposed to be about 5 hours so I didn't want to stay seated all the time. I got up and walked around some people were looking nervous.

The Pilot came on and said, "This is your captain speaking we are now passing through Pennsylvania for those who wish to know and we approximately four and a half hours left in this flight enjoy."

I went and sat back down in my seat where Annabeth was sleeping. All of a sudden the atmosphere tensed and I felt the whole world as if it was slowing down. Four men with guns then stepped out and shot the attendants and told everyone, "Everyone get down unless you wish to die."

Annabeth was awoken by the gunshot with wide open eyes. We did as we were told and got on the ground at this point the Hi-Jackers shot the pilot and one of them took control of the plane. One of them came on the intercom and said, "Hello This is Jiad Zarrah and I am now in control of this plane. If no one moves or tries to stop us you will all walk off this plane alive."

I heard one passenger to our side say, "Yeah right."

This passenger looked to be about a teenager like us with dark black hair and dark black eyes. He seemed to be a bit on the Gothic side but not important. I looked at him and nodded his way and he nodded back in return.

The man came back over the intercom and said, "Now you may all sit in your seats but don't try anything unless you wish to be shot and killed."

With this I helped Annabeth back into her seat and she very nonchalantly handed me her phone. My brother Tyson was on the line I put it on speaker and kept it real quiet. I could barely here him but he was saying, "Percy are you'll okay a couple of flights ran right into the twin towers in downtown New York. They have fallen as far as they know now there are no survivors I'm sorry brother. Are you okay say something? Anything?"

I hung up from there I was in shock. I had been to those towers when I was a kid my dad... He worked there. I looked into Annabeth's beautiful Grey eyes. I knew right there I would die for her and I would die trying to save the people that I care about or the heartache of millions. Many people have already died today... I will not let anyone else die not if I have anything to do about it. I looked at one of Hi-Jackers and asked, "where are we going?"

He got a wicked grin and said, "None of your business now sit back and shut up."

I looked at my neighbor across from me and he looked infuriated. I stretched out a hand and I said, "I'm Percy Jackson this is my girlfriend Annabeth Chase."

He looked at my hand a took and said, "Nico Di Angelo and Ms. Quite over here is my girlfriend Thalia Grace."

She looked terrified and said a quick hi and nothing more Annabeth looked at me and said, "Percy I'm scared I want to go home."

I hugged her close to me and said, "It's okay baby its okay."

Then the Hi-Jacker came out and said, "You bitch stop crying now!"

I was done with this and so was Nico. I gave him another head not and he gave me a thumbs up right there we had an agreement we were going to take these guys down right here and now no one else was going to die today. I stood up from my chair and said, "What did you call her?"

The guard looked liked he had been slapped in the face but then pointed his gun up to me and said, "I called her a little bitch and if she doesn't shut up I will give her something to cry about. What are you going to do about it?"

I clenched my fist but didn't move he walked up to me and hit me in the gut with us that is when Nico sprang into action he curled his fist and hit him right in the face the guard was throne off a bit then me and Nico started pummeling the crap out of him.

Then two of the other guards rushed us but then some people in front of us started to fight those two. One of them a tall kind of muscular looking guy was fighting the fat Hi-Jacker while the other one was just maybe a couple of inches taller than Nico and very well built.

I finally took down the guard we were fighting I took his gone and shot him once in the chest I didn't mean to but I was just going off my instincts. The other 2 guys that were fighting were losing just as one of guys was about to get shot I shot one Hi-Jacker in the head then Nico and the other guy rushed the last one and took him down. That just left the pilot everyone was clapping and getting excited and for a moment I thought we were going to be okay. I went up to the last guard as the had him strapped down and I didn't want to kill him but I couldn't risk it I shot him right in the head and ended him quickly.

I walked up to the 2 men who had suppressed the other guard and said, "Thanks we owe you two our lives we would have both been toast if you'll hadn't hold them off. I'm Percy Jackson and this is Nico Di Angelo."

Both of them immediately shook our hands and the taller of the two said, "I'm Will Solace nice to meet you guys."

The other one said, "I am Conor Stoll they killed my brother he was one of the attendants,"

I felt bad for the guy and said, "Your brother has been avenged not to worry my friend."

Then the worse thing happened three more arm guards came out and pointed there guns at us and then to my own great horror Annabeth was being held hostage by the third guard. One of them barked, "Put your weapons down."

I looked at Nico, Then I looked at will, Then Will, Thalia, and Conor and they all gave me the go ahead they new what I was about to do.

I took a step forward and pointed my gun at them and said, "Annabeth I love you."

I then sprayed my bullets everywhere and Nico and Will did the same they sprayed all of us with bullets it was a fire fight that no one was going to walk away from. I could feel the plane dropping and with my last dieing breaths I felt a surge of adrenaline and I crawled right next to Annabeth where she was lieing dead and I took her hand as plummeted through the sky.

_Reporter: This is a tragic day that has crippled American History. Over 3,000 dead. I am here to tell you of 4 young people on Flight 93 who died for there country. We were lucky to obtain the footage by a woman who had video taped the whole thing the phone was found in the fires of the plane there were no survivors. But this goes to show that any regular person can have the bravery to stand up for what was right. The sad thing here was that simple teenagers were the ones to step up and take down flight 93 no ones know for sure where they were heading but they were on course for Washington D.C our nations capital. This is Reporter Bobby Brown signing off._

**(A/N) This idea kind of just came to me I don't think it was that great but it was different and interesting I thought it was actually kind of cool review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
